Naruto: Next Generation
by Tylergravelle
Summary: The Kids of the Characters of Naruto just became ninjas now watch their lives became bigger then before.  Romances are Oc/oc/oc NaruHina and SasuSaku. And few lemons
1. The Uzumaki's

It been 21 years since the Fourth Shinobi war ended. Against popular belief Naruto brought back Sasuke. When he came back Sakura blame Naruto on Sasuke's wounds. Sakura became Mrs. Uchiha year later. Naruto fall to depression, but Hinata picked him up.

Hinata got pregnant, Sakura found out Sasuke cheated on her with Karin, both deliver a girl for Hinata, boy for Karin. Sakura learns of Sasuke's wounds that wasn't conflicted by Naruto. For next 14 years, she didn't apologize. Sayuri daughter of Naruto got on a team of Kadou, sasuke's son and Asumea daughter of Asuma.

That year Hinata give birth to a son named Katsuo. Also Sakura fell to sasuke's lies, she gives birth to twin girls Saki and Madana. Rest of Kohona 12 have kids. Kiba married Ayame, they birth to Taishi same year of Sayuri. Then twin boys, and a girl. Boys are Koinou, and Sakai, and Girl is Riko. Neji and TenTen has twin boys Konkuro, and Harumi. Ino dated Sai and produced Kenji. Shikamaru married Temari and produced Shakino. Rock Lee married an girl from a other village, He produced Isamashii. Kakashi married Shizune and had a daughter Hana. Iruka married Anko and produced Yukkei. Yukkei and Hana are borned the same year of Sayuri.

On a mission Kadou betrayed Kohona, he and the sound attacked the village. Kadou put a chidori through Naruto's chest, Hinata ran with Katsuo, but one shin obi from Sound damaged Katsuo's left eye, Hinata was on her last breath gived him a Byakugan to heal his damaged eye.

Sayuri arrived, she fell in loved with Kadou but changed after her parent's death. Team 7 disband, remaining became Jonin's. Sayuri stayed to raise Katsuo, everyone helped her but Sakura who hates herself for Kadou's actions. After Naruto's death Tsunade rehokage.

His alarm woke him up, Katsuo smelt her sister's cooking. Katsuo still dressed in his sleep wear went to the kitchen. Their house is a 2 story with a big yard. They live behind the Hokage mansion. On First floor is, when you enter the first small room is for your sandals, and winter coats, or is the family quarters, one door in the quarter is the kitchen. Another door lead to their personal library. Second floor is for the bedrooms.

Sayuri was in shorts, and an t-shirt over her mesh shirt. On her arm is her father's Hitai-ite that she received. She is planning to give it to Katsuo. He walked in after she mutter what is taking him to long.

"Your not dressed," said Sayuri.

"Sorry,"

"Eat then dress,"

Unlike their mom they weren't born with the Byakugan, but Katsuo ends up with one any way. Unlike her father, Sayuri can use all the elements. She also invented an jutsu called Air bullet. But like her father they can do Kage bushin, and Rasengan, also Katsuo is the host of Kyuubi.

Katsuo finish his food, he went to his room then toke all his clothes off. E put on his tight gray shorts. He then put on his pants, his is like his fathers but it's reversed. He then put on a mesh shirt, then a tight black shirt, then his jacket. Sayuri stared at her team photo, it flood her mind with an sad memory.

Flashback

_Team 7 ran to a bridge to meet Karin._

"_Mom," said Kadou. Hanabi looked at the Uchiha._

"_The invasion is now," said Karin. Sayuri, and Asumea is confused._

"_What invasion?" asked Hanabi._

"_Of Kohona," said Kadou. Then the Uchiha did hand signs._

"_Fire Style: Great Fireball," shout Kadou. The ball shot toward them. Sayuri watch it got closer, Hanabi grabbed her as she dodge it._

"_Why Kadou-kun?" asked Sayuri._

"_I can't get strong in Kohona," said Kadou._

"_But I love you," _

"_Sorry," He did seals._

"_Fire style: Phoenix Flower," Asumea did seals._

"_Wind style: Palm," Jutsu's crashed Asumea did seals._

"_Wind style: Slashing tornado," Asumea put on her Brass knuckle knives. Kadou stared at the incoming tornado."Earth style: Mud wall," a teenage girl land in front of Kadou._

"_Majo," said Hanabi._

"_Sorry Hyuuga we got to go: said Majo. They flickered away._

"_We got to get to Kohona," order Hanabi._

End

Sayuri said her goodbyes to Katsuo. Katsuo ran to the academy, he notice his crushed Madana. Like Naruto and Sakura, Madana bewilders him, he tries for her attention. The door opens, Iruka-sensi walked in. Only thing that changed on him is his hair which has now gray hair strands in it.

"Class today is our exam. Today you must make a clone, and Koinou it must be two same sexes, perform a simple transformation jutsu, and our newest addition you must hit 6 out of 9 targets with shuriken. To pass you'll need to pass 2 out of 3, now class to the outside for the shuriken portion," said Iruka. The class filed out.

"First up Katsuo," Katsuo stepped forward, but he missed 4 targets, now he must pass the next two. He passed the clone , then passed the transformation.

"Congrats Room 23 katsuo," said Iruka. Katsuo went to the room to see his sister.

"Katsuo, I knew you'll pass! This Hitai-ite was your father's, He wanted you to have it," said Sayuri. He tied it around his forehead. He did the famous Uzumaki thumb signal.

"After I find out my team sis, may we go get Ramen at Ichiraku's?" asked Katsuo.

"Sure bud," Katsuo return, everyone is happy. Iruka walked in with a clipboard.

"Okay team one is Harumi Hyuuga, Riko Inuzuka, Koinou Inuzuka. Team 3 is Konkuro Hyuuga, Kenji, and Saki Uchiha. Team 7 is Saya Utsukushii, Madana Uchiha, and Katsuo Uzumaki. And Team 11 is Shakino Nara, Isamashii, and Sakai Inuzuka, squads wait for your sensi's," Team 7 waited for 20 minutes till Asumea Sarutobi came.

"Squad 7 follow me," order Asumea. She lead them to the park.

"Okay introduce yourself. Likes, dislikes, and dreams," said Asumea.

"You first sensi, show us how it is done," said Saya.

"Well I'm Asumea Sarutobi. likes are many, dislikes are well a lot, dreams are mine only, now blonde,"

"Katsuo Uzumaki, likes are my sissy, Ramen, and dislikes are well. Dreams are to be hokage like my father was," Asumea now knew he's sayuri's little brother. He'll be a nice boy. Saya blushed and stared at Katsuo, she has a crush on him. Madana just scoff at him.

"Brown hair Kunoichi,"

"Saya Utsukushii. My likes are," She blushed at Katsuo.

"Dislikes are rude people. My dreams are to be noticed,"

"Now blackie,"

"Madana Uchiha. No hates or likes. Dreams is to be strong and kill a certain person," all sigh, Katsuo still liked her.

"Now see you tomorrow,"

Asumea ran into Sayuri 2 hours later.

"Hey Sayuri-sama," said Asumea.

"Asumea-sama, so I hear you're Katsuo's sensi," said Sayuri.

"Yeppie,"

"The seal is weak," said Sayuri.

"That's why I'm his sensi," Sayuri laugh.

"But I have Madana to,"

"Oh," Sayuri looked up at the sky. They moved to the bridge and watch normal citizens do their every day routine.

"Do you think of what we've been if he stayed?" asked Sayuri.

"Yes, I thought you'll be a momma by now Sayuri," Sayuri playfully shoved her.

"Hey it's true, you two were smitten with each other,"

"Then why did he leaved then?"

"Well his parents isn't a good role model,"

"Yeah, Mrs. Uchiha never once visited us since, my parents death. I saw Hanabi-sensi more,"

"Maybe she felt bad about it,"

"Why, it's not her fault Kadou betrayed us,"

"True. I must go big day tomorrow, see yeah later,"

"Yep,"

Madana, and Saki ran home, Sasuke is in the study while Sakura was in the kitchen.

"Momma we passed!" shout Saki. Sakura came out.

"Oh we knew you two would, so whose on your teams?"

"Cutie Kenji and Konkuro,"

"The Utsukushii girl, and the Uzumaki boy," Sakura frown, she's till upset over Kadou, and her mistake.

"Madana daddy wants you in the study, 'KAY," Saki joined Sakura in the kitchen.

"Mommy are you sad?"

"Why?"

"When sis said Katsuo you frowned. Why?" Sakura's thoughts are flooded with Naruto.

"His dad was my team mate, I couldn't give him any day with me,"

"Was he ugly?"

"The opposite. He's beautiful person I met. His traits made him desirable,"

"Momma why didn't you tried him?"

"Don't know. Promise me if he needs help promise you'll never tell him no okay Saki,"

"What do you mean?"

"Just be nice, and don't make him promises that hurt him at the end,"

"Why?"

"I did it to him. Daddy left me, he promise me he'll get dad back to me. He returned with him one day and I straight out ignored him,"

"Mommy I never be mean to him, he's a sweet boy. He gived me his lunch,"

"Well sweetie get sleep, you'll need it tomorrow,"

"Will do, and trust me, I'll never hurt Katsuo," Saki ran to her room. Sakura worries for madana she might hurt him not Saki.


	2. Genin Test

Today is bad, Sakura is operating on Choji. In the waiting room is Shikamaru, and Ino waiting on the news of the injured teammate.

"Poor Choji ambushed by land of grass," mutter Ino. Shikamaru rubbed her back.

"Troublesome," Then from the room came out Shizune. Ino jumped up when they say her.

"Shizune-sama, How's Choji?" asked Ino.

"He's gunna be fine," .

"Thanks Shizune-sama,"

Meanwhile Team 7 is at the training grounds.

"I have two bells, try to get them under 4 hours," said Asumea.

"Why two?" asked Saya.

"One will fail," said Katsuo.

"Who say it will be one. Could be all three or just two,"

"what if we fail sensi?" asked Saya.

"Back to the academy,"

"It won't happen to the future Hokage," shout Katsuo then he charged.

"Fool," mutter Madana. Saya watch as their sensi kicked him in the hut, he jumped back to them.

"We begin," The girls jumped to cover but Katsuo never moved.

"Also the Uzumaki goes first," said Asumea.

_Flashback_

Hanabi watch Kadou, and Asumea jumped into cover, Sayuri just stayed put.

"Hm, you know you won't get a bell like that," Sayuri laugh.

"Let's go," she charged.

_End_

"I'll be Hokage like my father. let's go!" Katsuo charged dead on, Saya was worried for him. Madana was annoyed at his actions. Katsuo jumped up, he did the famous seal.

"Kage Bushin!" Another Katsuo appear the real one jumped on it then jumped to the air, Katsuo did signs.

"Air bullet!" Katsuo focus chakra into his mouth, he mold the air with the chakra to a bullet shape. He fired it at Asumea, she jumped up and grabbed the clone's ankle then place the clone in the path of the jutsu. Katsuo created fifty more clones. 4 clones punched her into the air.

"Uz," 9 more punched her.

"uma," 17 kicked her.

"ki," Asumea noticed the final and the real Katsuo appear above.

"Barrage!"

He kicked her into the ground. All of the clones land on the ground as she got out the crater she created. She was unhurt as she pulled out two brass knuckle knives that was her fathers. Katsuo and his clones pulled out kunai's. The clones charged, Sensi ran in and destroyed the clones with no problem. Katsuo blocked a knife, and duck the other. She jumped up and pulled out a cigarette. She did signs.

"Fire style: Burning ash!"

The ash was dead on, Saya wanted to scream for him, but he jumped over the ash to bring out the burnt Katsuo was a clone. Katsuo went for a punch but she jumped out of the way. She did seals. Two of her appeared, Katsuo dodge an kick, a Asumea pulled out a few dozen senbon. He dodged them easily, They regrouped, He knew he's in trouble.

Meanwhile Sayuri was on her way to the Hokage Tower.

"Lady Hokage? You call for me?"

"Yes. Since you know about the ambush on Choji, im sending three to check it out,"

"But Katsuo's training ma'am,"

"I sent Shizune to your house, if he returns before you do. She'll take him her till you do,"

"Thanks. But who's in the squad?"

"You and the Uchiha's,"

"Why them?"

"I know you feelings for them but Sakura is there for Medic role,"

"Why not Ino?"

"Choji was her teammate, she will seek for revenge, and sasuke cause of his Sharigan,"

"Why not Hanabi-sensi or Neji-sama?"

"That's enough, you leave ASAP,"

Sayuri meet the Uchihas at the gate, without a word they set off. They arrived at ambushed site when 4 pillars of stone came out. On one of them stood a guy.

"Ah three more victims," it said.

"Who are you?" asked Sayuri.

"Luzur," He pulled out two swords, He watch Sasuke pull his out they collide swords. Luzur blocked on swipe and did signs.

"Wood style: impaling roots!" Sasuke jumped back to Sakura. Then did more signs.

"Protection barrier!" A wall stood in front of the Uchihas.

"Guess your mine then!" shout Sayuri. He did a spin jump, she blocked a blade with a kunai, He toss a sword up in the air to do signs.

"Earth style: stone spears," she did some signs.

"Earth style: mud wall!" The spears crashed into the wall. He caught his swords, She did another signs.

"Kage Bushin!"

12 of her appear, He toke them all out with cool speed, He cut her on her two sides. She toke of her shredded shirt on left side of her ribs is a burnt mark of a Chidori, the Uchiha's regonize the mark. He smirk, she pulled out a Kunai and created 4 more clones.

"Sir, I fight for my precious people, you just wounded one,"

All of her charge, he manage to destory the clones. As the collide by each other, she cut his cheek as he cut her abs.

"Your weak," She bit her thumb, then slam it on the ground.

"Summoning technique," a purple toad appear she did signs.

"Water style: water pistol," He did signs to block it.

"Earth style: mud wall!"

The frog poofed, she realized she needs to go big. She did signs then place two fingers down, Sasuke and Sakura regonize the jutsu from the copy-ninja. Electric form around the fingers.

"It's finished! Lighting cutter!"

She ran forward He try to hide behind the wall but she crashed right through it to him, she got him. Sakura never knew she could do that, Sayuri watch he get up they clash with kunai and his sword. Each slash was block by them, she put a hand up, Sakura gasps she watch her form the same jutsu that hurt Naruto countless times. He charged.

"Wind style: Rasenshuriken!"

She shoved it in as he got in close to her. She shout as her hand broke. In Sakura's mind came Naruto countless times being there for her and she repays by hurting him. Luzur gets back up but this time injured but not badly.

"Those can't stop me!" She created a clone and they jumped up. A rasengan form in her hands.

"Then let me try this. Giant Rasengan!" The barrier around the others dropped when he died, Sayuri was beaten, Sakura try to heal her but she slapt her hand away.

"NO!"

"I got to heal you!"

"Where were you last 14 years!" Sakura sat quiet, they knew what she meant.

Katsuo Jumped back he is breathing hard. The other was quite surprise at him lasting this long. He is the dobe of their class.

"You're low on your chakra, why is that?"

"Cause, im the dobe like my father was, I will continue till im either dead or paralyze I must be loved!" Saya was touched.

"Why? You have Sayuri, parents and half of the village,"

"No I was 1 when they died, all I need is one to love me for me not my last name!" He charged She did seals.

"Wind style: Palm,"

Katsuo got hit to a valley. His chakra was low. She circled him. She used her speed to get closer, she kick him into a tree, he spit blood as his back hit the tree. She pulled out a rope and tied him to the tree.

"I was your sister's team mate, I know how hard it is to grow up with no father, mine died to protect yours, your feeling of overcome his abilites are normal but I am here to teach you," She left him tied up.

Sauri sat on her bed, she started to cry. She hates the uchihas, they never visit her, blood hit the floor into a puddle. She rembers his face, his beautiful eyes.

"Sayuri!" yelled Shizune as she ranned in. Her hand surround by emerald chakra. The wounds was healed.

"Why didn't Sakura healed you?"

"Didn't want her to,"

"Why did you allow it, she's a medic,"

"Where was she where my mind was a mess, when Katsuo had his first birthday with no parents, when he asked for them?"

"Don't know, Let's go to the Hokage,"

"Okay," Both left for the hokage.


	3. Faith

Sayuri, and Shizune went to Tsunade.

"Hi how did the mission go?" asked the Hokage.

"Fine," said Sayuri. She notice a photo of the Hokage with her and Katsuo, she's like their grandmother.

"I found her in her home injured," said Shizune.

"What? Didn't Sakura help you?" said a getting pissed Tsunade. Sayuri told her why she was found like that. The hokage sigh.

"Hun, you can't keep blaming her for Kadou,"

"Whatever, look I was alone she never came to help me ever," Hokage sat up, and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Reason why is, day Kadou killed your dad, she watched it all. She might've loved Sasuke to marriage, but she and Naruto's bond was stronger. I arrived to see her crying as she healed your father. When medical-nins emerald turns indigo we use last of out chakra, we could die, on that day her's was deep, dark indigo. Shizune and I had to pull her off, we had to wait 3 weeks to bury your father cause of restruction. She quit eating, she over worked, we found her countless times at his memorial, she couldn't face you cause she was broken to no repair. She hated herself for hurting him. Poor girl, our only hope of happy was gone," said Hokage. She had tears the story of his death made the hokage rember Dan, Nawaki, and Jiraiya.

"So she loved my dad?"

"Deeper then her love for Sasuke," said Shizune. Both forgot she was still there.

"So why did she went to Sasuke?"

"No one knows,"

"Look I need to go alright,"

She went to her father's memorial to see Sakura there. Sakura notice Sayuri, to skip another yell from her, she turn to leave but was stopped by Sayuri when she grabbed her wrist.

"Mrs. Uchiha did you love my father?" Sakura show a beautiful and lovely smile.

"More then ever," Sakura wipe away some of her tears.

"So why did you become a Mrs. Uchiha?" She was quite as the walked to a bench.

"For 4 years he searched for Sasuke, I begin to love him, one day he brought him home, so I started to ignore him and date Sasuke, I did for your father cause I notice the wounds he received making sure he kept my promise to him. So I made him happy by doing that not knowing im hurting him by doing that,"

Sayuri watch her started to cry, she rubbed her back as Sakura let it all out. Sakura continue talking.

"He's an hero, when Pain attack Kohona he went after all and killed them. Plus that's when your mother confess to him about her love to him, Oh did Katsuo turn to Kyuubi," Sayuri shoke her head.

"Nope,"

"I witness him turn once on a mission looking for Sasuke. I was helpless as he went through that pain just for me, I am worried about my daughter,"

"Why?"

"She's gunna hurt him,"

Sayuri looked into Sakura's eyes to see Hurt and sadness, she really did loved her father. Sakura needed her forgiveness for what she done.

"I'm sorry, I should've came when you need me. I feel horrible," Sakura try to inch away but Sayuri stopped her.

"I can't feel one once of shame for what you done. But I need to know why didn't you visit us?" Sakura flash a small smile.

"Cause he's like his father in many ways. His determination, his love for ramen, it just reminds me of Naruto to the point of hurt,"

"Please to be good, rember to come to his next birthday,"

"when is it?"

"September 30th,"

Back at the training grounds Saya split from Madana after the Katsuo fight. She walked to an pond to notice no one, her breath started to get ragid.

Flashback

_He blocks one of her kick and palmed her on her smalled stomach. Saya stayed on the ground. Her fahter Kiashi looked unpleased._

"_How can you be an Kunoichi if your always hoping for an hero,"_

"_don't know father,"_

"_GET UP!" he shouted._

"_Yes father,"_

End of flashback

Her heartbeat pounds out of her chest. A twig snapped, she turned to a bloody beaten Katsuo, he stepped toward here.

"Help," He fell, Asumea walked out, he was lifeless.

"You Bitch!" she yelled.

Saya drawn a kunai, she charged at Asumea, but the sensi blocked it with her brass knuckle knives. Saya went for a sweep, but was jumped by Asumea to dodge it. Then another Asumea appear. Both went for an heel kick, Say rolled forward to dodge. Saya handstand to kick them both up. Asumea landed on her feet gracefully. Saya pulled out 4 shuriken's per hand she toss them. Asumea put out her arms to block them from her face. Saya charged on her left side electric start to sickle to a human form, another Saya formed.

"Lighting clone,"

The two Sayas ran to Asumea both went for a kick. Asumea went on one hand to dodge, she pushed up to be in the air. Air flew passed Saya her hair blew in it. Asumea elbowed her in the face, Saya felt small amount of the blood trickle down her mouth.

Say spin with a kunai with every inch of strength but got a chop to her neck. She jumped then hit with both knees. Asumea punch Saya in the stomach. Saya back flip to safety distance. Asumea watch her land, Asumea felt little blood drip from her nose. Asumea watch no movement from her student Saya.

Sweat rolled off her navel. Say is a beautiful girl, some guy likes her, but she loves only one man that man is Katsuo. She sigh, her stomach was flat but shows little of the fat she has. She never had a good relationship with her father, he only wanted her to be good, she turn to Katsuo to notice he's gone.

"You fell for a simple genjutsu Saya," Saya looked at her sensi, she was upset at her.

"Why do you want to be Shinobi for?"

"To be acknowledge by my two precious people,"

Flashback

_Saya sat in the back with Saki Uchiha. Two rows up sat Katsuo with Madana. She was eyeing them as he attempts with a date, but she slaps him and calls him Baka. She didn't feel the slender hand of Saki on her forearm. Saya turns to her. _

"_Why don't you just say it to him Saya," said Saki._

"_I don't know. I'll feel bad if he doesn't acknowledge me," Saya watch her sister sat by a wall she turned back to Saya._

"_But when I graduate I'll earn his attention," said Saya. Saki rubbed Saya's arm._

"_You will. He's a nice boy,"_

_After class Saya started to walk home. When she turn the corner she was pushed to the ground. She turn to Akane, the bully from her class._

"_Well Utsukushii give me some yen," order Akane._

"_I…I don't have some,"_

_Akane kicked her in the stomach then to add to insult she spit on her._

"_Poor girl no one here to save you,"_

_Akane kick Saya in the head and again in the stomach. Akane got tossed to the side by a mystery person. Saya brace for another beating, but a warm hand on her body, she open her eyes to Katsuo._

"_GO!" he shout at Akane._

"_Fine see you later Utsukushii," _

_Katsuo wipe some of the blood from her face. She looked bad, he picks her up bridal style._

"_I'll take you to Granny," She put her head in the crane of his neck. After Tsunade fixed Saya, Katsuo saw two bruises, one on her stomach, and the other was on her left cheek. He growl as he sat down._

"_I'm sorry Saya, I promise I'll be there to protect you. It's my nindo," Katsuo kiss her forehead and left. On that day Saya promise to protect Katsuo when he needs it. She was happy and on the day the kids learn there teams she became even happier._

"_Team 7 is Saya Utsukushii, Madana Uchiha, and Katsuo Uzumaki," After meeting their sensi, she watched Madana shut down another date, Saya gather up courage and went to him._

"_Hi…K…Katsuo-Kun," He turned and smile his famous foxy smile._

"_Say-Kun we on the same team cool huh?"_

"_Y…Y….Yes are Y….ou hungry?" Her face turned beat red._

"_You betcha," Saya tap her two fingers like his mother used to do._

"_D…..Do…. Y….ou….want to h….ave lunch with m…e," She stutter. His face went downcast, she panic ,she thought he hates her._

"_I suppose to have lunch with my sis," she bow at him._

"_I understand sorry to waste your time," She ran off. _

"_Saya wait!" He yells but she was out of reach for his shout._

End of flashback

Katsuo try to wiggle out of the rope. Saya growl she was played as a fool, She did signs. Electric form around her right hand.

"Lighting blade," She charged, Asumea at last second pushes her jutsu to the side into a tree. The force went up to Saya's elbow and shattered every bone in the way.

Flashback

_Saya layed on the training grounds after a emotional training. Katsuo appear over her, she blushed. He held out an box of Ichiraku's ramen._

"_Your date still stands?" She sat up as he sits down. They ate in silence for a bit._

"_Sorry about earlier," she said._

"_Why?"_

"_For interrupting your," she was interrupted by Him, he smiled to lite her up._

"_I've forgiven you already. I need to go, I'm glad your on my team. Don't worry you'll be safe,"_

End of flashback

Sakura went home, first thing she notice was a photo of Hinata, with a baby Katsuo after giving birth to him. Sayuri is with Naruto smiling at the camera.

"I failed, I'm sorry Naruto-kun," She only got that photo from Hinata. This is hurting her, but she'll be there for them this time.


	4. Prodigy

Madana stood in the open, Asumea just finished Saya.

"So your next huh?"

Madana pulled out a kunai and charged. Asumea block a swipe from the kunai with her knife. Madana quickly pulled out another kunai to blocked by asumea's free knife.

Madana dropkicked Asumea back, Madana created a clone, Asumea slice the clone and elbow the real Madana in the face. Madana felt blood trickle below her nose, she did signs.

"Fire style: Great Fireball," Asumea dodged by jumping over it. She did seals.

"Wind style: Palm," To counter it, Madana did seals to.

"Fire style: Blossom Petal," Asumea's jutsu was engulf, she dodge the petals.

"Didn't expect that at your level," comment Asumea.

"I'm an Uchiha," spat Madana.

"Yep you are," Both eye each other with no backing down to show weakness.

Flashback

_Madana step to her sister's desk._

"_Give me your lunch," she orders._

"_Sure I'll give you half 'kay," said Saki._

"_No I want all of it," Madana toke her lunch from her sister's hands. Saki ran off crying, She stopped at the school's garden. The tears start to flooded out."Cutie why are you crying for?" she looked up to Katsuo, He kneels and wipe a tear from her cheek._

"_I….have no lunch.. No one will share with me," lied Saki. She for some reason didn't want him to know the real reason._

"_I'll share," He held out a bag, she's sure it's ramen, she always finds him there._

"_You will?"_

"_Of course Saki," He sat by her and pulled out a sandwhich, he carefully ripped it in half and give one of the half's to her. He pulled out a juice pouch, he toke a sip and give it to her._

"_I love the garden always peaceful," He comments. She toke a small bite of her sandwhich piece. She watch as he pulled out an orange. He was going to peel, but she place her slender hand on the orange._

"_Let me," She took the orange, and start to peel the skin off. She felt him brush an hair from her forehead._

"_You have a beautiful forehead," She blushed. Every one say she looks like her mother, even Ino-sensi comments she's a mini version of her friend Sakura. She finished, she handed his piece back and scotched closer to him. When the lunch was over both stood up._

"_Liked our lunch togetherness," said Katsuo._

"_How can I repay you?"_

"_No need," He turn to leave, she quickly grabbed his hand, he turned back to her._

"_Please come to Ichiraku with me tonight," He acts like he's thinking about it._

"_Sure. What time?"_

"_seven,"_

"_Alrighty, see you then," Before she could reply he left. Rest of the day he never left her thoughts. When their date came around, Saki was going to leave when Madana shown up._

"_Where you going?"_

"_Ichirakus with Katsuo,"_

"_Why the baka, he's annoying," Saki hated it when people tease others._

"_He's no baka," _

_The date went well, but he didn't want a relationship, every one knew he likes Madana. What every one doesn't know she likes him back. But don't cause he dated her sister. Saki ever since had the dated Katsuo, she fell in love with him, but if he's happy with someone else and she is happy to. She didn't know her sister actually followed them on their date._

_Madana finish with the signs and hit the dummy with the chidori. She is trained by her father, like Saki is trained by Sakura. Madana hated the way Saki looks at Katsuo, she secretly likes him, but won't allow him in till she kills her brother. Madana hit the dummy with another chidori. She kind of feels bad for him, her own brother destroys his left eye. Her mother felt bad, so bad Madana awakes to her in a nightmare. Madana learn Katsuo and Saya was her teammates she's happy and angry. Cause she's trying to distant herself. Madana sat in her room, Sakura stepped in._

"_We need to speak," said Sakura._

"_About?"_

"_You have Katsuo please," Madana interrupt her mother._

"_Oh please. You will say oh don't play his heart, don't do what you did to his father. If you love him please tell him," Sakura sigh and looked away._

"_He'll protect you with his life, trust me on that,"_

"_Mom he's a baka," Sakura left, Sasuke found Sakura in the kitchen._

"_Hun you okay?" He asked. She set the plate she was washing away._

"_It it going to happen again,"_

"_what you mean?" She looks at her husband, he knew the look in her eyes._

"_He's like his father he'll be fine,"_

"_Your right,"_

_After every one knew their teams, Saki sat on the bench in their backyard, Madana joined her, both sat silently._

"_So Kenji's cute?" taunt Madana. Saki blushed and smiled._

"_What about Katsuo?"_

"_If he's happy with someone then me I'll be happy. Vise versa,"_

"_well I got to go get rest,"_

End of Flashback

Madana swipe kick at Asumea into the air. She appear behind her in the air.

"Lion Combo," yelled Madana. After she finish the combo, Asumea hit the ground, she poofed. Madana try to find her, Asumea land on a branch.

"Brother was this good to," comment Asumea.

"What you say!" shout Madana.

"Kadou was good," Madana thrown couple shuriken's, Asumea dodge each with ease. Madana did seals again.

"Fire style: Phoenix spit!' Asumea pulled out a string of explosive kunai when they got close, they explode the fire away. Asumea dodge a punch but got a knee to the gut.

"Lion combo!" Asumea was kicked into the air again, Madana hit her with a piledriver instead. She watch her stood up and poofed into Katsuo, Madana was surprised and scared. Then Asumea kneed her in the stomach and show her face.

"So he's your weakness,"

"why?"

"Like Saya both hate seeing him hurt. Both show different ways of pushing him away. You is hate, ignorance, and bewilder. While she's shy,"

"No I don't I hate him,"

"oh why did you freeze then," Madana sigh and a tear drop from her eyes.

"I like him okay!" she shout. Asumea clothesline her, she cough and looked up as he turn to Asumea.

"You fell for an genjutsu that plays a thing that upsets you," Madana wanted to cry but won't show any weakness.

Flashback

_After telling Katsuo no to a date, she followed him when he got a date with Saya. She was practicing, Madana ran off but ran into her sister Saki and Shakino who are best friends._

"_Hi Madana," said Shakino._

"_Hn," mutter Madana._

"_What's wrong?" asked Shakino._

"_Stupid baka teammate of mine argh," Madana left._

"_ah Katsuo-kun," said Saki._

"_One you dated right?" asked Shakino._

"_Well we just dated one time, and we kiss,"_

"_Oh really you naughty girl," said Shakino. Saki just blushed._

"_He shared his lunch with me and get this he's a hottie,"_

"_Oh look at crushie, what about Kenji?"_

"_He's hot, just so you know if Katsuo tells me he loves me I'll take him cause mommy said so,"_

"_Oh I get it," Saya came out of the fields. She joined them on the bench._

"_So I see you're glowing. Why?" said Shakino._

"_N….Nothing K….Katsuo g….ive me h….is lunch," stutter Saya. Bother girls eye her, Saya just blushed._

"_Oh he's a hunk," said Shakino_

_Madana walked in her home, her father notice her daughters mood._

"_What's wrong honey?" he asked._

"_The dobe is an idiot, first he hoes out with Saki then Saya argh,"_

"_why you upset? He's not bothering you right?"_

"_Yes…No I gate it, that his attention isn't on me," He place an hand on her shoulder._

"_Guess your jealous cause he's bringing his attention to others,"_

"_Jealous yeah right. You not going to tell me to date him cause of mom's mistake right?"_

"_Hun you are your own person just try to rember he's an human,"_

"_Honey come here for a bit," said Sakura from the kitchen, he walked to her._

"_Yes Sakura,"_

"_We have a mission with Sayuri," He hugs her to wash away her worries._

"_Look let's do this okay, I'm sure she's like her father, she forgiven us probably,"_

"_But we wasn't there when she needed us,""_

"_You know why," Sakura slapped her husband across the face._

"_You were the reason why," Sasuke looked at her, tears are on her cheeks. She continue._

"_I love Naruto," Sakura storms off._

End

Madana did seals, electric form around her hand."Chidori!" Asumea push her chidori through a tree. Madana was stuck, Asumea did seals, Madana try to get her hand out quickly.

"Wind style: wind cutter,"

Madana waited for the blow that never came, she looks back to See Katsuo shielding her from the jutsu. His back is cut, blood coming out of the wounds. His eyes sparkled at her worried eyes. Her mother was right, he will protect her at no cost of his life. He turned to face Asumea. He place two fingers between his eyes.

"Byakugan!" The Byakugan replace his left eye.


	5. Author Note and poll

Hello every one. Just so every one knows im not a fan of SasuSaku I did it for my story don't worry it's going to change. Now for the info you just read here's a poll for my fans.

MadaSaki rivalry over Katsuo

MadaSakiSay rivalry over Katsuo

MadaSaya rivalry over Katsuo

The results will outcome the incoming Chunin exams im planning in the future.


	6. Byakugan

Katsuo see's the chakra pathways in Asumea. Saya walked to a bush, Madana joined her as the others stood.

"I finally get the byakugan,"

Katsuo charged, the famous gentle fist came into play, but Asumea blocked them all. Katsuo's fist went balled and he was shaking.

Sasuke sat on their bed. Sakura walked in. She ignored him first when she went to her dresser.

"We need to talk about us," said Sasuke.

"You think? Oh your smart," Sasuke rub his temple, she just scoff.

"We need a divorce," She looked at him, no tears was coming out of her eyes.

"I feel bad, I….you… you love Naruto I knew it on the day it when you try to bring him back, I love you but I'm fine, just be good with them okay,"

Sakura packed her things and walked to Ino's place knowing she's always welcomed there. She knocked and Ino open the door and notice the look on her friend's face knowing the perfect Sasuke just became unperfected. Ino and Sakura went to the kitchen and got cup of tea.

"So what up?" asked Ino.

"I'm divorcing Sasuke," said Sakura.

"Oh why is that for?" asked Ino.

"You know why,"

Flashback

_Hinata toke a sound ninja down with no problem. The cries of the baby Katsuo was heard. Sasuke toke one of his old town down with a chidori. Sakura was escorting the civilians out of the harms way. Naruto stood on the tower with the ex-hokage Tsunade._

"_Do you want to find your wife Hokage?" asked Tsunade._

"_I've sent her old team to find her," He comment as a figure appeared, Naruto turned to Sai._

"_Hokage your wife needs your help," said Sai._

"_Okay, I'll reinforce her, Tsunade find Sakura, Shizune, and Sasuke and rejoin me. Sai get Yamato,"_

"_Yes Hokage," they said in unison. _

_Naruto arrive as Hinata gentle fist a sound ninja. She grabbed Katsuo as to their surprise Kadou appear. _

"_Get," Before he could finish Kadou put a chidori through his chest and then through Hinata's chest, as it pass His it cut Katsuo's eye. He disappear as Sakura arrived._

"_N…..Naruto!" She ran to him, emerald of her mystical palm try to heal the wound. The color turned to indigo, that's when Tsunade and Shizune arrived._

"_Sakura!" shout her master. Tears flooded as her chakra darken. Tsunade wrapped her strong arms around her student's waist. She pulled her off, all three stop as the wail of Katsuo is heard with pain mixed in. Shizune kneel to see an mangle left eye. Hinata cough as she touched his eye._

"_My gift will granted you sight. Katsuo baby momma loves you. I'm sending my chakra into your eye. When it bleeds ill come, daddy loves you to. Be safe my heroic son," Shizune cried as Hinata died kissing his forehead. Sayuri, Asumea, and Hanabi arrived to see the bodies. Asumea held Sayuri as she cried and Tsunade held Hanabi as she cried. Couple hours later Sayuri and Asumea sat in the waiting room as Tsunade was fixing Katsuo's eye. The famous Kohona 12 visited, Sakura didn't moved from Naruto's corpse. Tsunade stepped out of the room._

"_How is he?" asked Sayuri._

"_He's healed. His left eye is a Byakugan but he can turn it off and on. Protect it okay,"_

"_Yes ma'am," Couple days pass, Sayuri went to hokage which became Tsunade once again._

"_I need a request Hokage," said Sayuri._

"_Yes ma'am," said Tsunade._

"_I need time off to raise Katsuo,"_

'_Sayuri let me tell you rest of Team Hanabi will be Jonin,"_

"_Jonin? I was a genin," said Sayuri._

"_Yes I know, The chunin exams was today but as you know we need to postpone so I thought you earned it,"_

"_Thanks ma'am,"_

"_Now I'm giving you medical leave full pay good luck," That night she was awaken by the thrashing of Katsuo, she stayed till he fallen back to sleep, every one knew he's a mess._

End of flashback

"So what you going to do?" asked Ino.

"Go treat Katsuo to ramen and be their new mom,"

"So adopting them then?"

"Just I just want to be in their lives," said Sakura.

"But you weren't there for most of their lives," Sakura wanted to cry but didn't. She rubbed her eyes.

"I know, I failed okay. I was miserable friend, and teammate. I want to fix it Ino," she said.

"I know you loved him.

Katsuo's fist surrounded by chakra into lion's heads.

"Gentle fist: twin lion fists!" Madana, and Saya watch as the chakra from the lions heads grew bigger. Asumea watch as his hair grew wilder, he roared then charged. Asumea try to dodge but Katsuo thrown one. She jumped up to a branch but he thrown another one to destroy it. She jumped onto the pond, soon followed Katsuo but his twin lion fists was gone. She charged but he did seals. He gentle fist her 32 times.

"8 trigrams 32 palms,"

Asumea fell back, 32 of her paths was gone. She charged once again, she thrown a kick but he caught it. The girls watch as Katsuo beating their sensi.

"Madana solo we can't beat her, let's try to work together," said Saya.

"No," Madana charged as she did seals.

"Fire style: phoenix flower jutsu," It caught them both dead on. Katsuo jumped to safety but it burnt his back and side. Asumea land on the ground, she duck a kick by Madana and looks down to one bell, Madana show the bell. Saya regroup with Katsuo as he try to undo his belt to put it around his arm.

"Y…..You okay?" she asked.

"Yes, any thoughts to beat sensi?"

"No you?""Maybe… I'll go in with the clones, you finish with your big finisher,"

"Can't my arm but I got a n…..nice move,"

"Okay do it then Saya-Chan," He created 12 clones and charged Asumea cut three of them before seeing Saya jumping in the air she was doing seals."Lighting style: Needles," He did seals.

"Air bullet," Asumea forced up to the air the bell feel to his hands. Asumea land and watch him give it to Saya.

"It's your plan, you deserve it,"

"What about y…you?" He smiles as he touch her shoulder."Nah I got next year. By the way awesome jutsu," She blush as he acknowledge her. Asumea watch from the crater. Madana smirk katsuo is leaving for good now no more worries for her.

Flashback

_Hanabi dodge a blade from Asumea, Sayuri jumped up as seals was being created._

"_Air bullet," Hanabi saw it coming._

"_8 trigrams rotation!" Both crash, it caused an explosion. Hanabi hit Sayuri in the chakra points. Red dots form on her arms._

"_You have Hyuga blood in you Sauri," Sayuri jump to safety, she created a clone and the watch her created the rasengan but she continue._

"_Wind style: Rasengan," Sayuri flew toward her, Hanabi jumped, as Sayuri git the ground._

"_So you know that? So how?" _

"_Pestering my father," Asumea jumped over Sayuri._

"_wind style: palm!" Hanabi jump, Sayuri knee her in the navel. Sayuri jumped back and did mores seals._

"_Air bullet," She pulled the bell off before the jutsu got Hanabi. She landed and toss it to Asumea._

"_what? Why?" asked Asumea._

"_Cause I'm taught to believe in myself. Asumea I did it for you cause you need it,"_

"_But you failed,"_

"_Yeah but no worry I'll see you down the road sometime again," Sayuri turned to leave._

"_You three pass," said Hanabi. Sayuri stopped."What!" she said._

"_This test was for teamwork to see if one will betray the others. All three of you are bakas. Kadou will use you all. Sayuri your bullheaded, they don't like failures, I don't like friends that desert others,"_

End of flashback

"You three pass," said Asumea.

"What do you mea?" asked Saya.

"Firstly. All three of you are bakas," They deadpanned.

"Madana would betray her own teammates to finish the job. Saya you were worried to much on your teammates, which may clouds your judgment one day. Katsuo, what can I say to you. Like um dumbass, baka, and well bullheaded. You charged in blindly, risked your life for your own teammates, and let your emotions consume you, which is why I let you three pass, I don't like betrayers, and on a mission you need your friends to live and say thanks to Katsuo and Saya, Madana cause they just pass you,"

Flashback

_Katsuo was surpised today is his 13__th__ birthday. Everyone is the even Saki but not her other family members. She hid her present behind her back and went to her._

"_Happy Birthday Katsuo-Kun," she said then show him his present._

"_Oh free coupons to ichi's oh thank you Saki," _

_He hugged her and twirled her around. Tsunade went to them and place an hand on his shoulder, He let her go, Saki fixed her shirt as he glance at the hokage._

"_This necklae was your fathers but it's yours now,"_

End of flashback

Katsuo turn to Saya.

"You were amazing out there Saya-Chan," She started to blush, then he just dropped onto her lap, Asumea appear by them as his Byakugan return to an normal eye. Katsuo is not moving in her lap.

"What's is w…..wrong with him sensi?" Asumea picked him up and ran to the hospital. Tsunade and Sakura toke him to a room. Shizune escort Saya to a other room to heal her arm. Asumea left to get Sayuri.

Warning next chapter will contain a lemon between older person and a younger please know I'm not into that kind of thing it's just part of the story I'm planning to use.


	7. Heal

Sakura hooked an IV to Katsuo's arm. Sakura learn what his injures inside was, she was surpised on was doned by a fire jutsu. Tsunade walked in and first she put a gown on and looked at Sakura, both of them are very upset but to fix it they must help him.

"How bad is he?" asked Tsunade.

"Right lung is pierce, 80 % of chakra paths are damaged, seal is slight weak, his Byakugan is strained plus an inch wound on lower back, second degree burn marks on his right side.

"Okay, start on his injuries. I got his eye," While they work on him Shizune finished with Saya, she walked to the waiting room to see Madana by herself alone, Asumea was standing on the wall by the door.

"S….Sensi how is he?" asked Saya.

"Not sure been 10 minutes," Then to break their thoughts Sayuri ran in.

"How is He?" she shout.

"I'm sure fine," said Asumea.

"Hi…Sayuri-sama," said Saya. Sayuri smile at her and hugged Saya.

"Hello. Did you pass?"

"All of them did," Saya sat in a chair and place her sling arm on the armrest. All three waited for the news on him. Saya looked over to Madana to see tears threaten to splash out, she was about to get up when Sakura came out, Sayuri ran to her.

"How is he?"

"He's fine but his left eye is very strained. It is a sensitive like my old sensi Kakashi if he over use it, it may hurt him,"

"Can we visit him?" asked Saya.

"Go ahead," They went in to see his left eye wrapped up. He lit up as the girl shown up, Madana saw him and left crying no one saw her tears. He was hug by all of the girls, When it got to Saya she was blushing hard.

"How's your arm?" he asked.

"O…oh good, how's y….your e….ye?"she asked.

"It's you know fine, so when am I out Mrs. Uchiha?" They turn to Sakura whoses in the room doing paperwork.

"Right now your cleared,"

"Goodie. Ramen time, wanna come Saya, and sis?,"

"S…..Sure," said Saya.

"definitely,"

"what about you sensi?" he asked.

"Of course,"

"what about you Sakura-sama?"

"Yeah I'll come,"

"Your daughters can come if they want to,"

"Um everyone can you give me some time with Katsuo alone," said Sakura. Everyone left, she place a hand on the table and a finger started to tap.

"What do you want Mrs. Uchiha?"

"I'm sorry," Katsuo watch her back as she attempts to hid her tears. She wipe some of those tears away.

"Why?"

"I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. I toke your father's trust and destroyed it. I was afraid to be close because I couldn't face my demons. I was weak once again, I need to be your doctor to show myself I'm not weak. That is why I want to be in your life to fix myself,"

Katsuo slid across the floor, her sobs her heart beat. He wrap his arms around her waist, she looked back as he try to hug her tears away. She turn and bury her head into his neck her crying start to pick up.

"I forgive you," She looked up and both lean in, their lips crashed against each others. Both knows it's wrong, she needs this, and he's not stopping it either.

Lemon starts

He felt her hands slipping past his waist and down his pants. He picked her up and set her on the bed. She wait as he locks the door. When he join her on the bed she toke off his jacket. She return to kissing his neck, He pull down her shirt zipper to show her pink lace bra. She toke off her bottom to reveal the matching thong. He kiss her stomach as hoes that she undo her bra. He went up and start to attack her left nipple, she ran her hands through his hair. She flips him onto his back then undo his pants. He cock springed into a standing action. She placed it into her mouth and start to deep throat it. He grabbed her hair and start to thrust into her mouth.

"Take it all you dirty whore,"

Her eyes rolled back into her heard. He pulled out as his cum start to squirt out, she pumped her hand on his cock as he squirt like a firehose.

"Wow it's lot I'm your cum slut big boy," she said.

She sat on his face, he went to lick her pussy. She start to rock back and forth, he thrust two fingers as he licks her. She start to shake uncontrollably as her orgasm started, cum squirting everywhere on his face. She stepped down and looked in his face.

"Let's do this you fucker. I'm going to ride you like no tomorrow,"

She jumped onto his cock. He groan as she bounce like she said no tomorrow. Both grew in bliss, before she knew what happen, they were on their feet, her back against the wall. He started to furiously pound her.

"Oh god you bastard," she moaned. His balls pound against her groin.

"Your monster cock is destroying me," she said.

"Sakura you cum slut,"

"I'm your cum slut,"

He slung his head back as he explode, she felt the gallon of his cum empty into her. Another Katsuo appear and enter her ass both went crazy, two more of him appear, she started to pump their cocks. They was rough with her as they went crazy. Real Katsuo created another clone and it enter the pussy with the real one. All of them disappear as they kiss. She got off and went the window and bend over. He tease her ass hole with his cock tip.

"Just shove it in NOW! I need to be limping for days,"

He smirk as the kyubi toke over his body. His speed was to quick as he pounds her ass. She was screaming hard as she was in heaven. He created a clone, it got in front and she start to deep throat it. The real Katsuo started to cum in her ass, he pulled out, the cum start to leak out, he start to lick her pussy from behind before entering her again. He ass started to turn red as he slams against her. She shallow all the clones cum as he exploded in her mouth. He pulled out and cummed on her back. They finish with another deep throat before getting dress and leaving.

"What toke you so long?" asked Sayuri.

"Oh made sure he's safe," Said Sakura as the cum start to leak from her bloodly ass and drenched pussy.

Sakura looked at Ino after going to her house after ichirakus.

"So why do you need me for," she asked. Sakura looked away as she sip her tea.

"I fucked Katsuo," Ino's eyes went large when she learn Sakura's big sin. She panic and pace around the kitchen.

"That's taboo, you my did you use protection?" She looked away embarrass and sigh."No,"

"We got to find out if your," Sakura interrupt her friend.

"I'm not pregnant,"

"Your daughter loves him and you screwed him,"

"Sorry I was emotional and it oh god taboo,"

"Was he good?" Ino asked with a smirk. Sakura grin.

"Let's say I'm still sore,"

Flash back

_Naruto sat in the hospital room as Shizune healed his arm._

"_Didn't Sakura say not to use that jutsu any more," Naruto didn't speak, he wanted to be alone, She notice the face, she knew it would happen. The door open, Shizune smile when she notice it's Hinata._

"_H….I N…..Naruto-Kun H….how y…..ou feeling?"_

"_Okay," His spirit was broken by Sakura both girls knew it. Hinata twirl her fingers nervously._

"_I….I b….baked you a….a pl….plate of c….cookies," stutter Hinata. He didn't speak or eat, he did nothing._

"_I'm s…..sorry I …..bad…..cookies," Naruto looked up, She turned to leave._

"_No! Hinata please stay I…. I need your help," Shizune looked up, she thought did Naruto admit he needs help. Hinata how and felt an hand on her chin._

"_After we going out okay?" She turned beat red as she nod._

_Everyone was surpised when they learn Naruto is dating Hinata. Naruto toke her inchiraku's for their 2 year anniversary. For hour they ate, they walked to the hokage monument. He kneel, she was blushing hard._

"_You are the beautiful girl I was looking for, marry me,"_

"_Yes I will," Days pass, the girls went out, cause Sakura has good news with Hinata news. All looked at Sakura as she was going to tell her news._

"_I'm pregnant," Hinata knew it would hurt Naruto bad._

"_Now you Hinata," said Ino. Hinata blush crazily._

"_Oh me and Naruto is getting married," _

_Before any one could respeak Sakura was a bit sad. Ino rubbed Sakura on her shoulder. Week later every one learn Hinata's pregnant with a girl. Sakura learn she's pregnant kind of hurt her, cause Naruto is gone from her life forever. Naruto announce Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji is his best man. Sakura was mad cause she thought Sasuke was a better friend to him then them. So she went to find him._

"_Why isn't Sasuke your best man?"_

"_Cause I wanted them," Sakura grew more angrier._

"_Your jealous, that's why you dated Hinata and pregnant her she's your 2__nd__ place to me," Before she assault him any further, he slapped her across the face. She fell after he slapped her. She can't believe it._

"_Never say that about my wife ever again. She treated me right, never hit me, or call me names, she never act like an bitch to me, she saved me more then you. Now your not welcome to our weeding or anything that involved me. If Sasuke comes near me he's dead, and you're a no one to me now, no more team 7," At the wedding like he said they didn't show._

"_Naruto-kun you were my all, I wanted to be like you. You were my dream and my heaven," said Hinata during her vow. _

"_Hinata-Chan, my wife, you healed me deeply and darkness, I love you, and I'll keep you safe," Week later Hinata went into early labor. She give birth to Sayuri there small lily. Naruto was happy, when Sakura invited them to their wedding only Hinata came, Naruto told them he's busy but came later for Hinata. Month later he's become an hokage, The Uchiha's look at him and Sakura is deeply pregnant like Hinata is._

"_Before you punish us, I'm pregnant," said Sakura begging to be safe. He scoff._

"_So you trying to beg ha,"_

"_Come on we was a team once," He stood up._

"_Shut it! I wasn't going to punish you two. Sasuke your going to be a ANBU, Sakura welcome to the head lady of the hospital. Both of you will be on maternal leave till the birth of you kids. Both of you will be pay double of you new pay good luck,"_

"_Why are you doing this?" she asked._

"_I never forgive you, we are short of Anbu and Sasuke you earn it. Sakura you earn yours, plus we three are sannin,"_

"_Sannin? So we back as a team," said Sakura. He scoff._

"_Believe what you want, since you going to be parents to 3 kids I thought to get you much money in the future to get you guys set,"_

"_Naruto stop it, let's be a whole team again," said Sasuke._

"_Yeah you so much into being a team Teme," said Naruto._

"_Your inmature baka," said Sakura but was stopped by a Pissy Hinata when she slapped her._

"_Leave Now!"_

End of the flashback

Katsuo sat awkwardly as Sakura whoses showing off way to much of her boobs.

"About yesterday," He interupt her.

"I know, we just got caught in the moment, I'm fine,"

"Good okay," She unwrapped his eye and clear him, She walked to her desk and just sat there quietly. She looked at the photo of her daughters.

"I'm sorry girls I'm a bad mother," She pulled her drawer open, she pull a bag out and pull it's content out.

"I'm pregnant by Katsuo,"


	8. Drank missions

Sayuri stood in the hokage's office waiting to know why she was called in.

"We got a small village east of us that is in need of protection, you'll be in lead of the team of Ino-Shika-choji trio,"

"Why they need us?"

"Amegakure is sending troops to destory them,"

"Okay," Sayuri bow and left to get the others.

Sayuri, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino set off, Sayuri was first with Ino not far off behind. Choji came third while eating a bag of chips, Shikamaru was last. They arrived at the village.

"Not here troublesome," said Shikamaru. Sayuri glance around, the people eye them.

"Sad how they just," Ino couldn't finish her sentence. Sayuri eyed them back she does not feel safe. She looks at Shikamaru, he nod then before any one could know Sayuri blocked an shuriken with a kunai.

"Your good miss," said A voice. The squad turn to a guy. He did seals.

"Water style: crashing wave!" Sayuri counter with her own seals.

"earth style: mud wall!," They turn to two people wearing ame hiatates.

"leaf brats," said the male ame shin obi.

"I'll go," said the female said as she charge.

"Shika, Choji take her. Ino with me let's get him"

"Yeah," The girl stopped, Shikamaru and Choji eyed her.

"Weakling," She did seals.

"Ice style: needles!" The needles force the guys to dodge. Shikamaru toss few shuriken's, she pulled out a small katana, she blocked them. Choji jumped up in the air.

"Expansion jutsu," His arm enlarge and he slammed it but she side stepped. Ino dodged an swipe of the kunai by the male enemy. Sayuri try for an kick but he duck. Then he did quick seals.

"water style: Mouth of the serpent!" The girls watch as an water snake form and went for them. Sayuri form seals.

"Earth style: Mud whip," Both crashed, he eyed her.

"Good but weak. All Kunoichis are prostitutes to their teams," he said.

"We're not whores," shout Ino. Sayuri felt anger boil.

"**Scum to me," **Said a voice in her head.

"Who are you," she replied in thoughts.

"**Kurama,"** it replied.

"I though I was born without you?"

"**Wrong now let's roll," **Sayuri growled, Ino watch as familiar red chakra surround her. Her hair flew wilder. Her canine teeth grew, nails grew, then the chakra grew a tail.

"Oh boy a jinchuriki how luck am I," Sayuri ran like a fox to him, by that time another tail form. Ino realize she was like Naruto and She's in pain.

Flash back

_Ino sat at the flower shop, her door open, she looked up as Sakura came in from her mission to find Sasuke._

"_Hi forehead girl," said Ino._

"_Hi Ino-pig can we speak,"_

"_Sure what up?"_

"_Naruto turn into 4-tail Kyubi," Ino saw worry in her eyes._

"_Oh is he fine?"_

"_Yeah he's okay. I was scared he wasn't himself, I tried to stop him but I got hurt by one of his tails," Ino notice an chakra burn on her arm._

"_I'm sorry. I can't face it if my squad mates did that,"_

"_Worst of it all I was useless,"_

End of Flash back

When Sayuri killed them her third tail appear.

"Sayuri calm down!" shout Ino.

"Ino watch out," said Shikamaru.

'No," she shout back. Sayuri's skin start to peel off. Ino stepped forward toward the Sayuri's kyubi cloak.

"Sayuri calm down. Rember Katsuo he needs you," The cloak start to disappear, her eyes change from slit red to normal blue. Ino caught her when she fell to exhaustion. Ino start to heal the chakra burns. Shika and Choji joins the girls.

"Troublesome,"

"How is she?" asked Choji.

"Okay. We got to get her back. Choji carry her please,"

"Sure Ino," Choji pick her up, when they arrive, Ino search for Sakura, she found her at the hospital.

"How your mission go?" asked Sakura.

"Sayuri went 3 tails," Sakura was surpised before Ino could move, she ran to Sayuri's room. There lay Sayuri wrapped stomach to knees and some head.

"Hi Sakura-sama," said Sayuri. Sakura eyed down to her stomach.

"How are you?""Okay,"

Sakura then left for the hokage office. Tsunade was doing paperwork waiting for Shizune to get her some sake.

"Lady Tsunade," shout Sakura.

"Hey Sakura what did I do to earn this?""Sayuri has the Kyubi in her,"

"Figures,"

"What how you know,"

"Her chakra is a lot. Anyway pregnant?' Sakura start to blush.

"How you know shisou?"

"Been your master for years, whose the father?"

"Sasuke," Tsunade knew she was lying, she waited for Sakura to admit the real father but sigh when she stayed quiet.

"Sakura your lying who is it?" Sakura sat across of her ex teacher. She sigh, Tsunade look at her nervous student.

"Katsuo," Tsunade was quite shock at the news. Sakura looked down, Tsunade got up and went to Sakura.

"Look what you done is bad, illegal, plus its dangerous for Katsuo," said Tsunade.

"It was under pressure,"

"Bullshit I know it wasn't quit lying to yourself and to me. Don't you try what you did to his father to Katsuo,"

"Master I'm not doing that to him,"

"Sakura, I will tell you, tell him and be there no more running away from the Uzumaki's cause of your stupid crush on the bastard uchiha," Sakura rubbed her stomach and not defend Sasuke cause Tsunade is right about him being a bastard.

"What will we do about every one else Shisou,"

"Up to you,"

"Okay,'

Sayuri was on the gurney shirtless as Ino was checking her chest, cause most of her chakra burns was on her chest. Her breast was getting hard cause of the air. Ino knew Sayuri was getting nervous and shy cause of the way they are right now.

"Good your clear," said Ino.

"Thanks," said Sayuri as she place her shirt on her nude chest.

"Um are you okay?" Asked Ino hinting at her stomach. Sayuri nod and smile.

'Thanks for what you done thank you it means a lot,"

"No problem. Sayuri said goodbye and wonder about Katsuo whoses on his fifteen d rank mission. She went home and stared at the photo of the family.

In the woods south of the village is team 7. Katsuo look out behind a tree. Saya was to his left in a bush. Madana is also at a tree to her 3. Asumea is in a tree.

"Okay any one see the target," asks Asumea.

"No," said Saya.

"So boring," mutter Katsuo.

'Katsuo!" said Asumea sternly. The team stayed silently as they wait for their target. Katsuo notice an bush slightly move.

"Got it,"he yelled. Before anyone could protest he dived into that bush. Every one ran to him, when they arrive, He stood with bunch of scratches and the cat.

"Piece of a fricking crap cat," he mutters. Saya pulled out her ointment and rubbed it on his cuts and they watch them evaporate away.

"Thanks Saya-chan," She blushed at the kun he used.

"Let's return it and visit the hokage," order Asumea. They return it and went toward the hokage office.

"**What a hunk,"** said a voice in Madana's head.

"Who are you," Madana thought back.

"**Your inner concession,"** it said.

"My inner Madana," replied Madana.

"**Yep, now he is a hunk boy I want to tap that ass," **Before she could reply they was at the office.

"Granny!" shout Katsuo as he shout in. Tsunade grin knowing that word was used by his father now him.

"Yes Katsuo-Kun,"

"I want a better mission rank,"

"Okay um take this scroll to Suna,"

"No one mission that involves threat,"

"If you want that fine. I want you guys to escort a princess to her land," Katsuo start to jump up and down and cheering.

"Whoses this princess?" asked Madana.

"Let her in," shout Tsunade. An girl there age stepped in.

"They're my escort?" she asked snobily.

"Yes I'm Asumea Sarutobi," said Asumea

"Saya Utsukushii," said Saya.

"Madana Uchiha," Katsuo went to her and smirk, she smile at him, which cause jealousy to rise in Madana.

"I'm Katsuo and future hokage,"

"I'm still alive gaka," shout Tsunade.

"It's true Granny I'm going to replace you when you retire in a year,"

"Year!" shout Tsunade.

"You getting old Granny," comment Katsuo. Madana hit him in the back of the head.

"Baka shut it," She mutter.

"Okay before I castrate Katsuo good luck and Katsuo keep thinking about your family dream," said Tsunade. They turn to leave.

"Family dream," asked The princess.

"His father said the same thing when he was his age," said Tsunade.

"Oh any Katsuo-kun I'm Mizuki," said the Princess with a grin. Madana grew jealous.

"**Why that little gold digger, home wrecker whore," **Said Inner Madana. Madana shut out her inner.

"Hi Mizuki-chan," Mizuki blush as she follow katsuo out.

Sakura stood on the hokage heads thinking about Naruto.

"Oh Naruto whished I picked you. I promise to be a good mom to your son's kid," Sakura left for Ino's place to tell her the news of that night. She found her at Ichiraku's alone.

"What about your diet Ino-pig," teased Sakura.

"You know why," Sakura did knew why. Every one eats there on his birthday for Sakura who always miserable on that day.

"Um….. Ino I need to be truthful," Ino give her friend a look. Ino always knows she been unfaithful to everyone.

"Yeah Sakura?"

"You know my taboo?"

"Yes," Sakura try not to rub her stomach.

"It's more taboo then that,"

"You did it again?" The scene of Katsuo thrusting in her small pussy with his monster cock flashed into her mind which caused her to blushed.

"No. It's I'm having his kids," Ino stopped eating and stared at her.

"What!"

"Sorry,"

"You going to hurt him,"

"I…I w…..won't," stutter Sakura as tears and crying threaten to come out.

"Yeah your track record proves it," Sakura snapped.

"FUCK you and every one. You don't know what I've been through. My love and my heart is in a fucking grave. He was my inserpration that's why I became stronger to help him. But I spit it in his face. I want this kid cause I want to repay Naruto for what I've done. I don't care if you think I'm going to run right back to Uchiha or My record of doing it the past. Ino I'm a Uzumaki whore now, Katsuo have an horses cock, he's so big I'm still sore, and I'm still leaking his cum, so fuck you Ino," yelled Sakura. She left as Ino was apologizing at her. Sakura is going to be a good mother to the new born.


	9. Personal

Team 7 was saying their final goodbyes to their families. They left with an basically happy Katsuo, an school girl Mizuki blushing and following Katsuo, an fuming Madana who wants to kill Mizuki for being close to her Katsuo-kun. Saya stood quiet as she wish Katsuo would stare at her and talk to her and she imangine many dirty things she wish he would do to her. After they left Sakura went to Sayuri.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," They walk to the park.

"Sayuri the day Katsuo was in the hospital we did it. We fuck each other," Sayuri stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Sakura rubbed her stomach as she smiles. Sayuri regonize that move, the move an upcoming Mother, Sayuri knew it cause Hinata did it all the time with an Katsuo in her stomach.

"That's not all, I'm also pregnant," Sayuri's eyes become large. Sakura notice the size of Sayuri's breast. Sakura gulp, she was thinking not to jump her right there.

"I…..um okay," stammer Sayuri.

"Sorry I was so memorize from his monster cock," Sayuri interrupted her.

"Don't tell me my brother's penis size,"

"I choosen wrong I wanted your father," Her hands start to shake, Sayuri grabbed them to stopped them.

"Okay,"

"I'm going to tell you what I told Ino. I want this baby and I will treat your brother well, cause I'm his cum slut whore," Sayuri shoke her.

"Okay new rule never, and I mean ever tell me my brother's penis size, how he made you go limp, or how he beaten your ass, or how you're his whore okay it's degrading,"

"Sorry,"

Team 7 and Mizuki stop for the night. Katsuo start to set up the camp, Mizuki was with him, she was currently eyeing his back to the butt area.

"So What's your teammate's story?" He looked up and loving stared at Madana.

"Well Saya she's low on self esteem. Sensi she's a good lady. Madana she's well," he start to blush. Mizuki start to curse Madana for hooking her Katsuo-kun.

"what's your story?" she asked.

"Parents died when I was a baby. I have an sister. And want to be hokage Mizuki-chan," ,Mizuki glow at the chan he aknowledge her. Asumea stood by a tree. Saya finish gathering wood, she look up to see Katsuo talking with Mizuki. Madana sat off alone, she wanted to cry over not being Katsuo center of attention. She stopped as she felt chakra signatures, she shot up and Asumea felt it to.

"Katsuo protect the princess!" shout Asumea. Katsuo pulled out a kunai, the squad look to the west. Two figures appear on a tree branch.

"Ah an jonin and 3 brats. Give us the princess," said the male.

"Never!" yelled Katsuo. The girl smirk as an yellow symbol on her arm glow. She disappear and reappear in front of Katsuo, she deliver an knee to his navel. She kicked him to sent him flying.

"K….Katsuo," said Saya. Madana went for the girl, but the guy appear with an red symbol glowing on his neck. He punched her in the guy which made her hit a tree. The girl grabbed Mizuki by the neck.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" They turn to an rage Katsuo his Byakugan was on and chakra surround his fists.

"Gentle fists: twin lion fists!" Katsuo went for a punch but she duck. The girl elbow him in the back, and kick his navel and clothesline him. The guy kick Madana into another tree. Asumea got an heel to her chin. Saya quickly made seals.

"Lighting style: needles," The jutsu didn't scratch him.

"Jutsus won't work on us sweetie," He knee her in the guy. The girl try to go to Mizuki but Katsuo charged again, She punched him and she head but him. She grabbed him by the neck.

"I guess I must end you," She punched him in the gut, he spit blood out. She punched him in the nose, breaking his nose, blood rushed out. He head butt her straight in the mouth she thrown him into a tree. She went to him, he handstand kicked her. Asumea pulled out her knives, she went for him, he elbow her down. Katsuo gentle fist her, she fall back to the guy.

"We will meet again," she said.

"Yeah and bring the fight with you," taunt Katsuo. Katsuo retract his brakeman, Mizuki went to him, he felt an chakra, she had mystical palm and healing him.

"So why is your one eye different?" She asked. He glance at Madana who heard it to.

"It's a brakeman, my mom was an hyuga when she died she given it to me to keep it going,"

"was?""She became an Uzumaki,"

"How she die?" He once again glance at Madana who looked guilty.

"Died by an heart attack," The team set off again. Katsuo was off alone, Madana went to him.

"why lie to her?" He blush cause his crush Is by him.

"Cause he was your brother,"

"You are different,"

"oh Madana-Chan want to go out when we arrive,"

"never baka," Mizuki walked to Saya whose sneaking looks at him.

"You like him?"

"but he likes Madana," said Saya.

"You'll like it if it was you right?"

"Yes but I'm happy if he's happy," Mizuki glance to an happy Katsuo.

"So fight for him,"

"Na I want him happy,"

The team stopped for the night. Katsuo found a nearby lake. He unzipped his coat and toke off his tops. He dunk his hands in use his wet hands to clean up his dry blood. An bruise form on his navel. He try to move but he heard an voice call for him, he turn to Saya.

"Y…You okay?" She asked. He nod, she touch his bruise stomach.

"Aare you fine, I saw the guy hit you," he said.

"Y…Yes I…..I'm fine," She wipe some ointment onto him, she look away but he lift her chin, their lips meet, she start to melt. She wanted to kiss him for a very long time now. He pulled away.

"Thanks for the help Saya-chan,"

"N….No problem," Katsuo put on his shirts, both stood.

"Saya-chan would you accompany me to a date when we arrive?" Saya felt she was in heaven did her crush just asked her out.

"Y…Yes,"

"Cool let's return,"

"Okay," They return to camp, Madana felt but upset, she want to open up to him but she can't. He sat by Mizuki, both start to talk.

"One day Katsuo-kun," whisper Madana.

Sakura walked to Naruto's grave. Crying broke the silence. An finger wipe her tears away. She look up to the person she thought she'll never see again; Naruto.

"N….N…Naruto-kun," She mutter. He grin as he wipe more tears away. He legs grew weak, he caught her as she fell.

"How?" she asked.

"Tsunade enhance chakra of me. When you get emotionally with Katsuo you'll see me,"

"I'm sorry I wished I'd choosen you,"

"Sakura-chan I know," she stayed in his arms for a bit.

"I slept," he interrupts her.

"I know," She cry for a while, he tuck her hair behind her ears.

"I forgiven you. Bye Sakura and be there for my son,"

"Naruto-kun," She shout as he disappear, She ran home and search for a kunai, she found one and it touch her forearm skin, an arm grab it away.

"Sakura you baka," shout Ino who ran in after her.

"I saw him, I wanted to be with him once again," Ino set the weapon on the counter, Sakura went to the couch.

"Sakura what would he think if he saw you doing this?""You right,"

"Plus you going to be a mother," Sakura smile and nod.

The team arrived, most of them is surpised at the way the village looks. Katsuo and Saya found an Dango restaurant. After both start to walk around the village. He fault an tug on his pants. Saya look down to an dirt smudge everywhere girl.

"Mister me hungry can I have money," she said. He kneel in front.

"Better let's go eat together,"

"Okay," The toke her to an outdoor stand. Both watch as she wolf down her food.

"What's your name sweetie?" He asks.

"Ami. You two ninja's?" she asks

"Yes we are. I'm Katsuo and she's Saya. Do you have parents?" Ami look down to her food.

"I'm an orphan," Katsuo look at Saya both was sad. Ami return to wolf down her food.

Kadou stepped into the room, the occupant look up, a crook smile touch her lips.

"Kadou-kun," she said.

"Majo-chan," He went to her and their lips crash against each other. He broke it as his mother appear in the doorway.

"Majo-sama we got them," she said.

"Thank you. Kadou prep your team we going soon," Majo disappear, Karin went to her.

"Mother," said Kadou.

"Son when will I get grandkids?"

"Mother!"

Majo went to the room, Kyouka stood at the door. She went in on the two tables is two kids strapped in. Majo went to the boy she smirk, she lick her lips. Screams are heard through out the hideout, and the girls screams over power when it was her turn. Majo stepped out to Kadou leaning against the wall. She went to him and roughly kiss him, she lick his neck, her tongue grew longer like an snake. She stops and given him a wicked smile.

"Kadou after our job is finish I want to start a family," Kadou start to laugh, she looks at him puzzle.

"What's so funny?" she asks.

"my mother asked when we going to have kids,"

"ha she did?"

"Yep now time to live up to our father's names," said Kadou.

"Oh Orochimaru will be happy, so will Sasuke," said Majo.

"Oh yes the kids are up," She went back in.

"Who are you?" asks the boy.

"Majo daughter of Orochimaru. Kaede and Kohaku we are leaving,"

"where we going?" asked The girl Kaeda.

"Yugakure," said Majo.

"The hot water village. Why?" asks Kohaku.

"To start a war,"

"I want my mommy," said Kaeda.

"I'm your mommy now," said Majo.

"I want my real mommy,"

"Get ready, we are leaving,"

Majo left, it took them few minutes others join her. The team consist of Kadou,Karin,Majo,Kaeda,Kohaku,Jun, and Kyouka, they set off for the village of Hot Water.


	10. Reason

Majo's team stop at another base. She retire to her room. She smile when Kadou stood in the doorway.

"Hey beautiful,"

Majo went to him, they kiss. Majo toke off his top, he start to kiss her neck as he does that she disrobe to show her breast. He went for them, she groan as he assaults them with his tongue. She ran her hand through his hair. She grabs him and thrown him onto the bed. He grins as she pull off his pants and underwear. She teases him as she toke off her thong. She got on him in the 69 position. She licked his cock as he assaulted her pussy. She place his cock in her mouth and start to bob. He moans as he place two fingers in her. He thrusts in she grabs his balls and start to message them. She let the cock fall out, she face the sheets and fell into them as he finger fuck her to an orgasm. He pick her up and sat in a hair. She got on her knees and start to suck him off. He grabbed her hair and groan, she continue suck him.

"What a pretty face," he comments. She laughs which cause an sensation through his cock. He bit his lower lip as another moan escape his lips.

"I love your blowjobs," He grabs her head and thrust his cock down her throat. She start to gag as he continues to slam it in and out. Saliva, and a mixture of pre-cum drip out of her mouth. He let her get up, he cough, he kisses her roughly. He slaps her face, she roughly jack him off, he roughly slaps her again. He jerk forward as cum shot out onto her breasts.

"Beatiful,"

"Your turn now big boy, come and get your meal,"

He watch her get on another chair, she spread her legs to show her inner pussy lips, he went forward and start to lick her. She groan, he lean closer and spit on it before shoving his cock into her pussy. She wrap her arms around his chest to be held as he thrusts in. He suck on her nipples as she gets roughly slam into. He carry her to the bed, she got on her knees and hands, he lick her asshole and spit on it, he let the tip just get in before she grimace, he stops.

"You okay?"

"Just fuck me, Kadou slam into my ass,"

"Alright," He slams in, blood trickle out of her ass as he slams in. She grabs handful of the sheets as they fuck the bed slams against the wall. He growls as his seal comes on his nude, sweaty body. He picks her up and continue slamming into her standing up. She goes crazy as he fucks her roughly. He place two fingers in her mouth and pull like a fishing line roughly, she sucks on his fingers. Both fell onto the floor. Majo goes face first into the ground. Blood was trickle onto her chin, she cut her lip good.

"You okay should I stop,"

"Fuck no continue let's fuck like animals,"

He turn her around and enter her pusyy. They kiss as he humps her, she grabs his ass and suck on his tongue. He slams harder which cause he boobs to bounce up and down, Her body start to go up and down every thrusts. Majo groans as she orgasms, she laughs as her body splints in half, another Majo left to the bathroom, as the real one continues to get fuck. The double came back with a strap-on and the cock is huge on it. Kadou picks the real one up and the double enters her ass. Kadou start to cum in her pussy, his cum leak out onto his balls. He was panting heavily, The double disappear as the real shoves him onto bed and got on him cowgirl style. She bounce up and down, she groan as she cums, she fell and they kiss.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you to,"

Kaeda growl in pain as a black mark appear on her left arm to left side of her face. She punches the mirror she was looking in. She yelled in agony.

"Hate mirrors," joked a voice. She turn to the boy she was kidnapped with.

"Just the monster I've become," Kohaku went to her and touch her shoulder.

"Kaede-kun I promise I'll get you out of this," Said Kohaku.

She look at her baka team mate. They became a squad mates at Iwagakure she never wanted him on the same team as her.

"Are you sure?" Her seal left.

"To my last ounce of strength and breath I'll get you out of this hell,"

"what about you?" He grins and got closer.

"If your safe I'm safe," He went for the door but she made him stop.

"What about your parents?"

"Do not worry about me sweetie," He left her speechless. She sat on her bed, her thoughts wonder to why would he stay to make sure she goes.

Katsuo was awoken by a touch, over was Mizuki, he jumps and start screaming, but she got him to stop.

"Hey Katsuo-kun I'm sorry I woke you I can't sleep," He rubs his eyes.

"So you wake me up brilliant idea,"

"Can I sleep in your room?""Sure I'll sleep on the floor," She grabs his hand.

"No in the bed with me," Next door Madana was alone staring at the wall the separate his room to hers.

"**Get him girl,"** said Inner Madana.

"No,"

"**Why not. He's next door go jump his bones girl,"**

"You know why I can't,"

"**Oh our brothers is gone. Our heart is broken, let him heal your heart with pounding,"**

"No,"

"**He's our future husband sweetie go make a fucking kid with him,"**

"NOOOOOOOOOO,"

"**Girl Whatever maybe this Mizuki girl can be his or maybe your sister. No what that shy girl Saya,"**

"He likes me not that Gold digger, my immature sister or the bimbo who can't speak to him with out stuttering,"

"**So you won't get with him. Yet they can't either,"**

"Damn straight,"

"**Why?"**

"Cause he's ours,"

"**So you saying he belongs to us not any one else?"**

"Damn it fine I love that fucking dork happy. I can't wait to fuck him now let me fucking sleep,"

"**Good night that's all I wanted to know,"**

The next morning Majo and her team arrive in Yugakure. They ran through town killing anyone who would get in the way. Kaeda came across a little girl she couldn't do it.

"Do it," Yelled Jun.

"No," she said. Jun comes to her and slaps her. Kohaku saw the slap and ran from his spot to push Jun.

"Do not touch her," he threats. Jun punches Him in the face.

"So you want to take the beating then huh?" Jun punches him in the face, Kaeda stares as Jun brutally beats Kohaku who just stares at her while he bloodly beaten.

"Please stop," beg Kaeda.

"Stop then kill that girl," Kaeda wanted to cry as Kohaku layed in blood pool of his own blood, she looks at him she saw the look don't do it I can take this. She drops to her knees.

"JUN STOP IT NOW!" yelled Majo as she appear. Jun grabs Kaeda and got closer to Kohaku.

"See this next town we invade you kill oh he dies by me,"

They return to the hideout, Kohaku went to his room and start to clean up, he grips the counter hard. He heard an slight whimper, he turn to a crying Kaeda, he ran to her and touch her.

"Are you okay? Did he touch you or any of them?"

"No are you fine?"

"Yes I am,"

"No your not! Cause of me you was almost killed. I want you to go now leave run off," she point at the door. He shook his head.

"Not till you do. I promise," She yelled and punches him in the nose, he fell into a chair. She straddle him, she continue to punch him in his chest with weak punches, She slaps him a bit to. Then she kisses him, He broke off.

"What you doing?"

"If your to god damn stupid to stay. I'm to god damn stupid to leave. Boy I'm going to fuck your brains out of your head," She slid off, she rips off his pants and roughly slam her mouth on his cock. He ran his hand through her hair. She start to hum which sent an sensation through his cock. He toke off his shirt. She stop to take hers off to. She look down at her petite, undeveloped breasts.

"Sorry if I'm not like the others girls,"

"Your perfect to me Kaeda-kun," She start to jack him off, he start to spas, his cock twitch.

"I'm cumming,"

"Cum on my pretty face," He just did that. She got up and start to seductively lap dance on him. She pull down her thigh tights to reveal an thong. She slid it off and He slams into her. She cums on the spot after he slams in. He cums in her and both drops on bed.

"I like it but why did you just raped me?"

"Baka I did that so you got an damn good reason to escape to," Kohaku went toward her, both looks at each other.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you got me now okay, we need to do this together,"

"So this mean what I think it means?"

"Yes baka I'm your girlfriend now," He grins.

"About time,"

Kadou went to his room, Karin arrive couple minutes after then Kyouka appear in the doorway.

"Kadou, ma'am we ready for our next village,"

"Next village," asks Karin.

"Kohona," he replies.

"What about your sisters," asked Karin.

"They are not my Uchiha sisters, they're weak like their mother,"

'Madana is seeking revenge against you my son," said Karin.

"Let her, we will kill her," said Kadou.

"What about her?" asks Kyouka. The uchiha's look at each other.

"I'll kill her to,"

"Wait a minute I have an idea," said Karin.

"What is it?" asks Kyouka.

"I know you love Majo my son, we can have power if we have an uchiha, and an uzumaki spawn," said Karin.

"you're an Uzumaki, he's an spawn," said Kyouka.

"I'm distant relative. We want half blood so if he pregnant that uzumaki bitch then kill her after delivery we got the baby," said Karin.

"What about his sister and her brother they could do it?" said Kyouka.

"Nope they'll die,"

"I'll Majo,"

He found Majo in the lab, he told her all, she smile and she loved it,

"Nice idea. I can place an devil seal on it for control,"

"Yeah an Uchiha/Uzumaki blood," said Kadou.

"Don't forget Hyuga blood," She sat at a full table, she look at him.

"I'm pregnant Kadou," He was rooted to the spot. She glance at him, he smile at her and got on one knee.

"I was waiting for an good time. Majo I love you, marry me and we will settle down after Kohona," Majo became a 13 year old not an 21 year old.

"Yes," They hug and kiss. Their world just became an whole one.

"Love you Kadou Uchiha,"

"Love you Majo Uchiha,"


	11. Princess

In the woods is the two shin obi that attacked team 7 and the princess. The girl Nio and the guy Li was thinking about how to get the princess when a third person their boss Gito came to them.

"Tonight we go for the girl," said Gito.

"What of her protection?" asks Li.

"You take on the young females, No you get the jonin and boy, while I get the princess,"

Katsuo went to the kitchen to search for any food to stop his hungry stomach. He felt a tap on his shoulder, he turn to Mizuki.

"Hey Katsuo-kun what'cha doing?" she asks.

"Um…looking for you know food," blushed Katsuo.

"Mili!" Mizuki shouted. An older girl appear in an apron.

"Yes my lady," said Mili.

"Prepare an lunch for our guest," Mizuki motion Katsuo to follow her out. Both went to an outside garden."Like you I was born with no mom. She died when she delivered me. 13 my father passed leaving this village to my leadership. Are they coming back Katsuo-kun?"

"Afraid so, but don't worry I'll keep you safe,"

"Do you say that to all the girls?"

"Just my precious ones," said Katsuo.

She kneel and picked an beautiful pink rose from the garden and put it behind one of his ears. He leans in and kisses her, she slid her hands down his neck. He pulls off , he notice a shadow was behind the princess. Ami came out all bloody and beaten.

"Ami!" shouted Katsuo. Ami fell into his arms, Mizuki went to her and starts to heal her.

"What happen to you?" he asks.

"Bullies, I'm weak they say.. Your shinobi please teach me some cool jutsus,"

"Me?" He asks. She sat up and nod.

"I want to be your pupil,"

"But I'm just an genin I can't be no ones sensi," said a baffled Katsuo.

"But you said like your sister your tough please I don't wanna be weak no more," said Ami. Katsuo smile as he touch her face.

"Okay let's go," Both found a field to practice.

"Okay first do you know your chakra nature?" he asks,

"No," Katsuo grabbed two leaves.

"Okay put your chakra into this leaf. If your wind it will tear, earth crumble, fire burn, water soaks, and lighting will cut it," His leaf was torn. She grabs hers and it tears.

"So your air. Do you know the other basics natures,"

"There's ninjutsus that involves an chakra. Tailjutsu is body techniques and genjutsu is illusion techniques right?"

"Correct plus there's subjutsus and gekki kenki I got a gekki kenki,"

"Cool which one,"

"Byakugan a family trait," Ami just realize her teacher was even cooler, she jump up in joy.

"You going to teach me the Byakugan?"

"Sorry I can't unless you're my long lost cousin sorry but there's two I could,"

"Really which ones?"

"Kage bushin and my family personal Air Bullet," She smiles as he continues."You might not be able to create as many clones as I can,"

"Why not cause I'm to weak," He went to her before she started to cry.

"I'm special I got extra chakra now copy my signs," He slow down his signs making so she could copy them. He created four as she created 2.

"Two very good,"

"How many did you make on your first try?"

"20 but like I said I have amazing chakra Ami-Chan,"

"Okay Air bullet time," said An Happy Ami.

"Okay copy my signs. Then you create air in your lungs mold it in a bullet shape with chakra then bring it to your mouth and bang you shoot it," Both start their signs, Ami shot hers at a tree. Katsuo shot his at a rock. They continue for a little more time at dark they went to a dango shop.

"Katsuo-Kun is your sister amazing like you?" she asked.

"She's more. She suffer a lot for me since I was young,"

"Do you ever miss your mommy and daddy?""Ever day and night,"

"How do you bear your pain?"

"My precious people,"

"Precious people?"

"Every time they give me life, strength and stability when I was down. Love is my thing I get to, do you forget your precious. Do you have some?""You and a boy Haru,"

"Oh really do want to be strong for this boy?"

"Sorry,"

"Doesn't matter how strong you are physical, only how big is your heart," After a while Ami left for the night. She went to the academy as Haru practice. Then she was pushed by the bully Nikia and her friends Likna and Tio wasn't far off.

"It's the baka Ami," Taunt Nikia. Tio kicked her in the gut. Likna laugh and point at Ami. Haru saw the beating and just walked away. Tio went for an punch but Ami caught it and in a quick motion she snapped it in half. The rest of the girls growled.

"Your dead Ami," threaten Nikia. Likna did seals for her family jutsu's.

"Scatter flower petals," Flower petals came out of her sleeves. Ami was cut from the impact of them. Nikia land an punch on Ami's face. Likna did another signs.

"Choking vines!" Vines came around Ami and wrapped around her neck. Her breaths is getting choked out."I can't get free to weak," thought Ami.

In her mind what Katsuo said replay in her mind. She reach for an kunai from her pouch, She free her neck and land on the ground coughing.

"Ah how did you became tougher, you must got an dead last teacher to help you," taunt Nikia.

Likna kicked Ami but it was caught, Ami picked her up and slams her onto the ground hard. Nikia connect an punch on Ami's back head but got an swift back kick to her navel but Ami. Ami punched her in the nose, Likna try to charge but Ami did seals.

"Air bullet!" It end by her, before they could finish an siren went off. Academy teacher ran out.

"Every one in we are being invade," Ami look at the smoke at the palace.

"Sensi," She ran off, she didn't know Haru saw the fight back and smirk, he followed her toward the smoke.

Sakura sat in Ichiraku's waiting for her mystery date. On a card read come at 7 it's about your baby. Sayuri walked in and joined her."Hello Mrs. Uchiha,"

"It was you?"

"Yes now I need to know what's your plans for my brother and your guys son?"

"Truth is I'm going to raise it with Katsuo in it's life, won't lie again and soon I'll be your mother," said Sakura.

"What about Sasuke?"

"Divorcing,"

"Okay yo Ayame two miso's right now I'm starving," shouted Sayuri. Sakura laugh and was sad as Sayuri ate 20 ramen. It brung memories back.

Tsunade sat at her desk, an knock brung her to the world.

"Enter," Anbu walked in, she knows him by two names. Anbu name is fox and the team 7 and root name Sai.

"My lady I have grim news," he said.

"Yes?"

"I check out the recent and one survivor said wheel eye that means," she interrupted him.

"Sharigan. Which means they're out and coming tell anbu to patrol borders,"

"What about Sakura my lady,"

"Not yet,"

Katsuo had return to the palace after dismissing Ami. He enters his room to see Mizuki on his bed.

"Welcome back had fun? He nodded. He went to her.

"Why you here?" She stood up and the blanket fell to reveal bra and shorts. He was frozen and a have a nose bleed.

"Ever since I saw you and you protected me I fell for you. Your amazing and I learn your in love with Madana. I break right there, you would be getting kids while I stay alone or be arranged I," He kiss her, both melt together.

"I'm sorry I want to be there but I can't," Explosion is heard by them, Sirens went off. Katsuo ran out and notice the Two who attacked him earlier with a third member.

"Oh shitty marks on a black Monday," mutter Katsuo.

"It's the brat," said Nio.

"No I'm the brat's twin brother he's in Amegakure," said Katsuo.

"Get them girl,"

"She's in you know Yunagakure," said Katsuo trying to get them to leave but failed as they went to him.

**Flashback**

_Hinata walked into her apartment, she unzip her coat and toke it off to stay in her top fish net. She turn on her shower and saw a note on the counter._

_Honey after your shower come over I got something for yeah love you my princess_

_Naruto_

_She stepped in and after she was done she dried off and robbed herself and left into the smell of food and Naruto at the table. He got a nose bleed at the sight of Hinata._

"_Um Naruto why you here?"_

"_Can a future hokage treat his fiance to dinner my princess," She smile and join him. They ate for a bit and after they lay in the bed together._

"_Do you ever wish I was here?" she asked._

"_Never I wish I got to you sooner like after pain invasion,"_

**End of the flashback**


End file.
